Defying Destiny
by airaamay
Summary: Summary inside! Disc: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicle, CLAMP is the owner. But I did create the plot
1. Summary

**THE NEW AND IMPROVED CUT THE STRINGS **-cough-_ Summary_

During the process of re-writting the story, the plot has changed

just a tad, a few detail here and there, so I decided that I would

write a new summary. :) The time line is somewhere around 4 years

after the Void appeared, ENJOY!

Sakura Kinomoto a kind and beautiful teenager. Puberty was generous to her and transformed an innocent girl into a dazzling woman, instantaneously. She has the personality to match, amazing friends, loving family and was loved by everyone. But she has to sacrafice everything she is to save her loved ones, push them away and break their hearts. It's the only thing she can do to stop the terrifying future. Her death is the cost. Destiny is a grave and unforgiving fate, it is permanent and cant be re-arranged or corrupted. Can she defy all odds and break destiny's hold on everyones future? She breaks Syaoran Li's heart, rips appart her bonds with her family and her dear friend Tomoyo.

_Why?_

_Who is Ryo?_

_Is everything what it seems to be or is everything a facade?_

_Why is Sakura dead?_

DEFYING DESTINY BEGINS


	2. Ordinary Morning

**KONICHIWA! How have my dear readers been doing. I tried meeting the deadline for this chapter but I didn't have the time to actually write it. School has been cruel as always and shoves piles of homework down my throat. I hope this chapter meets up to your expectations and that it doesn't bore you :( PLEASE REVIEW! I really need feedback from you, as the readers, to help me be pumped to write this story. Constructive criticism is welcome as well. I am dedicating this chapter to chainedheart999 because she's been a big help and kept my spirits up . So if your reading this now, I wrote this chapter due to your awesomeness and enthusiasm! And now for the NEW and IMPROVED Cut the strings, I now introduce...**

**Defying Destiny **

**Chapter 1 – Dream**

NORMAL POV

The dancing wind graced its presence between the fully blossomed Sakura Trees. Within its fine and invisible tendrils, oceans of pink petals where dancing, clinging to the crisp air. Tomoeda was silently awakening greeting the bright morning with encouraging arms. Not a single hint of gray was evident in the clear blue sky, tinted with blush. The sweet serenity of the blissful moment was crushed by a crow's ominous cry. Its ink black wings corrupted the sea of pink. The deep contrast of a lone black feather tainted the petals that fell. The balance was broken.

SAKURA'S POV

The pitch black view was etched into my sight, the cold and desolate air filling my unwilling lungs. Where am I? The jet black abyss was apathetic and was such a sinister black; it was the darkest I have ever seen. In my aura I was aware of an approaching and more powerful being. It prodded at the edges of my soul testing its thickness. The presence then easily slid between the miniscule gaps and was now occupying my sullen mind. I recoiled away uncomfortably but then recognized the intruding soul and then was filled with reassuring warmth.

_Clow-san, _ I spoke mentally. My whisper then rebounded off the walls of my consciousness.

_Sakura-san, I come to you with a warning. _His voice was deep, filled with wisdom. But I faintly felt a emotion timidly hidden in his powerful voice. Suddenly his aura was flaring, like an intense flame burning wildly. I yelped in surprise.

_What is it Clow-san. Is there a new evil nearing?_ I asked frantically. Reminiscing the occurrence of the Void, was boldly illuminated in my thoughts.

_You must figure that out, young one. You are wise beyond your years, I know this. I cannot tell you the catastrophic future. _I didn't like the way on how he pronounced the word catastrophic. Or maybe I was over reacting. Hysteria was in the edges of my aura, slightly tarnishing the hue.

_Always remember this Sakura-san. Equivalency and balance is a great cost. There must be equal proportions of good and evil. If the balance is disturbed, the equilibrium disrupted, chaos is born. _

I didn't understand what he was trying to tell me.

_But remember Sakura-san. Inevitability is never always a firm possibility. _He then gently added. But his tone then turned grave.

_But compensation is required._

_I don't understand what you are trying to tell me, Clow-san! Please tell me! _My voice was filled with such desperation it was almost a solid matter. His presence began to waver and fade, I started to panic.

_I apologize deeply, Sakura-san _. His voice was infused with true sincerity and truth, I didn't feel like he had purposely shunned the information from me for his own greed but for my own good. I would never feel that way towards anyone.

_If I were to tell you, that would exceed the acceptable limit of Interference. _His voice was now softer than a whisper.

_Clow-san!_

--

NORMAL POV

"SSSSAAKKUUUURRRRAAAAA KIINNOOMOOTOOO" Kero screamed into her ear, his plush toy face painted with a sly grin on his face.

"HOOOEE!" Sakura yelled in surprise as she feel with a soft thud off her pink kissed bed. Her face still fixed with sleep's embrace, she scowled at her guardian.

"Mouu, Kero-chan. I was having an interesting dream...ito..AW! You made me forget what it was.." she continued to babble without an end

until the plush toy lost his patience and interrupted

"YOU ONLY HAVE 5 LITTLE MINUTES BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS!" he roared

"HOOOEEEE!!" due to her dense self she didn't bother to check the time.

Amongst the many yells and desperate cry's of pain and frustration the guardian of the CardCaptor laughed hysterically at the sight before him. Sakura dressed hurriedly, frantically battling against the invisible foe. Her hair was askew despite the attempts of her brushing it in a rush.

Four years have past from the encounter with the Void and puberty had hit the small and innocent girl with strong force, with such forced it had molded her into a young and inhumanly beautiful woman. Her miniscule features were sculpted by the gods themselves, with their own and bare hands.

Her strong and powerful emerald eyes were still the same enchanting green but had an unexplainable sheen. Delicately framing her emerald orbs where naturally curled eyelashes, each hair perfectly shaped. Her eyebrows were at the moment scrunched together with worry but each symmetric brow was curved perfectly, shaped exquisitely. They were surprisingly naturally formed this way, no physical application was needed. Her flawless skin was pale and smooth like porcelain. Her faintly tinted cheeks were a natural blush. Upon those elegant cheeks were high and refined cheek bones. The little lips of hers were slightly a shade darker than her rosy cheeks, her sensual lips were pulled down in a frown. Originally they would be high into a dazzling smile, showing her perfectly aligned pearl white teeth.

Emphasizing her angelic face was her long pale brown hair. She had second thoughts on growing her hair to such lengths but she could not disagree when Tomoyo encouraged her with stars in her eyes. Already imagining the possibilities of her future beauty. The length of her hair lay softly around the half of her back, slightly curling at the ends. She still had her bangs intact, that was all she could get out of Tomoyo's persistence. Tomoyo first had her doubts of bangs but when putting the picture together, she agreed eagerly. Her hair was still layered was now a cute swirl of brown flown in ever direction.

Her other features were not forgotten instead were boldly known to the lingering eyes that were constantly on her. Her slim figure remained at the height of 5'4 for the past three years. This upset her, she didn't like being depicted of this height from her brother. Her stomach was flat and her curves accentuated her physical appearance. She was a very active person, she had won various mvp awards from the sports teams she had joined. She was the captain of the school cheerleading team, and they were the undefeated team. Her hurried actions did not interrupt on how the uniform added to her beauty. Her school uniform lightly hugged her body, the skirt flowed an inch above her knees.

Over all Sakura Kinomoto was an amazingly beautiful girl, this was an understatement. To match her physical appearance, she had a wonderful personality.

She was gentle and understanding, fierce yet kind, tough yet fragile, innocent yet sexy. Sakura was a very kind person to put it simply. Everyone loved her, her denseness made her even more adorable. Sakura was never aware of the eyes of other males that slowly memorize her body but her personality would make a criminal turn themselves in. Every man respected her gratefully. No one understood how she could be so pure, but her smile and personality would melt their jealousy away.

When she had finished the preparations she then opened the first container of her light brown desk. She took out the pile of Sakura cards and kissed them gently.

"Good Morning" she whispered, her voice twinkling like a bell.

She smilied widely when the cards formed a circle around her and danced around playfully. She laughed enthralled by her cards reactions. They all pilled gracefully onto her pale and small hand. The last card that was pilled was the Hope, she smiled and blushed lightly at the memory. Lingering hungrily on the details. She began to reminisce.

**FLASH BACK**

"_Syaoran-kun, I just wanted you to know that you are my number one person. You are the person I love most!" I confessed tearfully, a stray tear rolling down my cheek._

_He gazed at me with cold, unfeeling eyes. His piercing gaze went straight through my heart, it began to throb painfully. My heart began to break. The numb feeling coursed through my veins meticulously, eating me alive, from the inside out. I could not breath, the large lump in my throat choking me, the raw edges of my soul starting to rip. It was unbearable. _

_I started to cry, cry my heart out. The hole in my chest still fresh. The pain and grief clawing at the edges. I can't feel my fingers, I started to fade.  
_

"_And you are mine" he said softly._

_I looked up surprised. The pain subsiding, the hole gone. My heart let out a soft rythm of hope, I was alive. I looked into his eyes, the coldness gone. It was replaced with a waterfall of emotions. Desire, excitement, Love. The intense flame of amber flickered within.  
_

"_Sakura" he continued. His voice dripping with passion, I was burning. _

_The sun rose._

"_Jump!" I commanded gleefully. I couldn't think straight. My thoughts directed solely on him. Syaoran Li. My one and only _

"_Don't jump! The stairs will come back!" he yelled worriedly. His blush was undeniable cute. _

"_No way!" I replied. I took a few steps back and started to run. Nearing the edge I increased my momentum. I couldn't stand the distance between us, it was too far. _

_At the edge I jumped with all my might. I knew the distance wouldn't matter, if Syaoran was there._

"_I love you!" I screamed to the him, to the world. _

_He was there to catch me, I gazed into his beautiful amber eyes. I was instantaneously trapped in his eyes, lost within the pools of amber. I drowned in them. _

"_I love you too" he whispered feverently._

_I was engulfed in his warm embrace, they sent tingles of electricity down every inch of my being. Not one nerve was forgotten, the jolt flowing through each and every vein. I wanted to feel this way permanently, never leaving his side. I will always love you, Syaoran Li._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

The memory brought a blush to her face, it soon crept on every place of her embarrassed complexion when she saw Kero right in her face. He was staring at her with a twinge of mischievousness in his eyes a soft glint in the beads of his toy head.

"What'cha thinking in your head there, Sakura? You thinking about that GAKI?" he teased poking her nose.

"MOU KERO-CHAN WH.."

"Have you forgotten the time, Sakura?" he teased playing along with his diabolical plan. He laughed inwardly.

_She will pay for not saving my dessert last night. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA.HA.HA  
_

"HOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" her scream vibrated the little house the windows wobbled and bent at a dangerous angle, slightly withstanding the force of her high pitched signature cry.

Meanwhile downstairs her father and brother where preparing breakfast. Sakura's father was fixing there lunches and cooking their meal at the same time. He was an acheolagist and part-time teacher at Tomoeda University. He was a tender soul, never bore a frown or scowl ever in his whole life time. Toya was finished setting the table and sat down drinking his coffee. He heard loud screams and thuds emitting from upstairs, but was not alarmed since it was almost routine for this to happen.

"Kaiju" he murmured to himself.

He heard rythmic thuds coming down the stairs and was greeted by a flush looking Sakura.

"Good Morning Otou-san!" she said hurriedly she then went to sit down at the dinning table and then turned her gaze towards a picture of a woman of the same beauty as Sakura. Her gray hair was naturally curly, cascading down her frail shoulders. Her flawless skin glowed in contrast of her hair her eyes were warm and happy. Her smile was sweet and fresh, like the sweet dew in mornings wake. Sakura couldn't help but smile back. Nadeshko Kinomoto died of an unknown reason after she had given birth to Sakura. Her body was strong and was fit to bear another child, but she was not breathing after labour.

"Good Morning Okaa-san" she whispered lovingly.

She re-ajusted her posture to face forward and eat.

"Good Morning Oni-chan!" she smiled cheerfully

"Mornin' Kaiju" he smiled, suppressing a howling laugh his sisters current state.

Her heavenly face then turned cold, Toya cringed inwardly.

_Uh-oh_

"I'M NOT A KAIJU!" she yelled in frustration. She expertly slamed her foot her her brothers larger one. She may look small and fragile, but she packs quite a punch. Or in this case stomp.Toya held in his groan barely and kept his face smooth of emotion. Sadly he let out a strangled,

"Ow"

Her face then returned to normal, satisfied with herself. Her father then came out with her breakfast.

The food was still warm and fresh. Eggs with toasted bread coated with butter. It was simple, but her fathers cooking someone added a whole new taste to it. He had an amazing talent for cooking and everything he made was mouth watering.

" Itadakimasu!" she announced happily.

"Mmmm" she was in sweet bliss and chewed her food thouroughly. Suddenly, she remembered the time.

She then stuffed the eggs down her throat and toast almost at the same time. This amazed her brother,

_For a person like her to swallow something like that must be a kaiju._

"Don't eat to quickly, you don't want your burp to start an earthquake _kaiju_" he emphasized the last word, savoring her first reaction.

To his disappointment she then turned cold once more and shot him a warning glare. It sent tingles down his spine.

_She can be really scary sometimes_

He was going to say something about laser beams coming out of her eyes, but he was smart to heed her warning.

Sakura chugged her orange juice and then rushed towards the kitchen to bring her used plates back. She ran past a confused Toya and dashed into the hallway. As she got to the mahogany door she put on her shoes. A few years ago her roller blades no longer fit her and this saddened her, she was gonig to miss the kisses of the wind on her cheeks and the rush of the speed. Seiju High school was nearer than her previous school so walking was not a problem. Before she walked out the door she yelled,

"I'm off to school now, Bye!"

"Sakura-san, it's only..." her fathers voice faded while she ran past the gates. She ran as fast as she could past the thin line of Cherry Trees that addressed her openly. As her feet flew past the smooth white side walk swirls of petals drifted by as the wind that she created cut through there unseen path. Her usual route brought her past penguin park and she then slowed into a job, once again caught in memory's firm hold. She welcomed it without resistance.

SAKURA'S POV

Syoaran had to leave right after we had captured the Hope. I didn't want him to leave, it felt almost permanent, as if he would never come back. I could see the deep pain in his eyes, it hurt him to leave me once again.

"It won't be long, Sakura. I just need to work things out with my mother on the matter of me staying here. _With you for the rest of my life_" he added softly.

I smiled through my tears, "Okay. Promise?" I whispered timidly.

"Promise." his words were sincere. At the same moment, we brought out our bears, in shocking unison. At the same breath of time. We weren't shocked at this exchange but were filled with love. I tipped the nose of my green bear to touch the tip of his pink one.

"Forever" he spoke soothingly, his voice a melody.

After that separation we had to go through letters and phone calls for approximately 3 excruciating years. It was barely survivable, I was narrowly close to shipping myself to him, but on one ordinary night I received a letter from him, like every night. It read,

_My dearest Cherry Blossom,_

_Guess what? I have a surprise waiting for you at Penguin Park today. Be there at midnight, sharp. Don't be late now, I know you are usually late for events!_

_I love you so much,_

_Your Little Wolf_

I could sense his laugh between the tiny letters of his perfect penmanship. I pouted, when would he ever stop teasing me? The parts of that surprise slightly aroused my curiosity, I wondered aimlessly for the rest of the night.

When the night had come I was at penguin park carelessly swinging on the swings. Mirror had taken my spot with no complaint, did she know what he was planning? Did he tell Tomoyo-chan, and she told Eriol and then he told the cards mentally? Incoherent thoughts were arranging in my mind endlessly. I smiled to myself and shook my head. _Your not being rational Sakura_ I told myself. My swinging gradually began to slow and I was soon at a complete stop. I turned my emereald eyes towards the night.

The sky was a beautiful onyx, painted with dots of throbbing stars, littering they sky in an uneven pattern. They're light sent waves of ease down to the tips of my toes. The moon gentle face smiled at me, the deep dents visible. It shone the brightest in the sky, refecting the suns bright shine. Even thought it relies on the suns eternal and bursting flame, it was beautiful none the less.

I wished he was there with me. Watching the enchanted sky with me, holding me in his strong arms. I slowly closed my eyes.

Suddenly, muscular arms wrapped around my tiny waist. At first I thought they were just my imagination, but the shots of electricity proved me wrong. He was really here.

"Good morning, Ying fa" he whispered huskily into my ear.

His voice was now deeper and masculine, they had sent shivers down my spine. I sighed in bliss when he whispered my name in chinese. I remember he told me in one of his letters that Ying fa meant Cherry Blossom. I shoved the thought aside and thought only of him. I jumped into his arms and sobbed, not of saddness and longing but love. He was _here_ with _me_.

"Why are you crying? Are you alright Sa-" I shut him up kissing him with all the force that I had in me.

I kissed him greedily, the loneliness washing away after every second passing, after each tick of the clock, after each beat behind thrumming heart. he then shivered, his barriers breaking down and then responded instantly and kissed me with equal force. The fire was wild between us, our desires heightening to its peak. My arms wound around his neck and my small hands brought him closer towards me, deepening the kiss. My lips molded to kiss, his answering all the unanswered quesion my lips asked. He held my face inbetween his large hands, caressing my skin softly, sending tingles of fire on my skin. He softly brused my cheeks, memorizing my face slowly and sensually. A moan escaped his lips. The fire was now out of control. He demanded entrance to my mouth but I teased him while sliding my tounge slowly around his lips, tempting him to taste. He growled and took my lower lip inbetween his teeth and nibbled softly. I couldn't stand this action and soon opened my mouth. He was eager and slyly slid his tounge between my parted lips. Our tounges slid against eachother, playfully battling eachother for the lead. He tasted like choclate, I was soon addicted.

I reluctantly ended it, gasping for air. I started at him memorizing every detail of his grown body. He had grown, that was instantly the first thing I had noticed. He was now a head taller than I and he had to lift me up to deep our first kiss we just shared. My emerald eyes then skimmed to his unruly chocolate brown hair. It was still the same style as it was when we were 10 but it complemented his defined cheek bones and perfectly shaped face. His bangs hung loosely to his from his for head. His skin was flawless and his lips no longer stayed in a permanent frown but instead they were tilted upwards into a smirk, it was almost smug. My eyes soon drifted to his intense amber eyes, they were no longer filled with seriousness but now held a burning passion. The fire in his eyes were emitting a tint of humor and huskiness but the one emotion that stood out the most was love.

"Like what you see, _Sa-ku-ra_" he smiled.

I blushed heavily and replied "O-of course" I stammered shyly.

_Ugh, why did he have to be so.. so.. what was the proper word for it?_

"Sexy" I instantly muttered. My lips had a mind of their own. My eyes widened and I started to stammer.

_Did I just say that out loud? No!_

I glanced at the ground embarrassed. He lifted my chin up and stared into my emerald eyes, almost as if he couldn't get enough. He chuckled and said,

"Why are you embarrassed? I think you're sexy yourself, _Ying fa_" he answered and said my name with his trade mark crooked smile.

I quickly snapped out of my trance and was suddenly back to the present, the rush of awareness sharpened my sense. I glanced back at the park and was now in full sprint. I suddenly and abruptly ran into someone. All the air rushed out of my lungs from the impact and I was thrown backwards. I already knew this would turn ugly, I was falling the wrong way. On of my hand was holding my bag that held my books and my other hand was the only thing that would absorb my fall, I would hurt my wrist. I waited for the anticipated pain and the hard pavement but both never came. I felt strong arms around my waist and I opened one eyes slowly.

When I fully opened both eyes I was welcomed with warm and worried amber eyes. I gasped.

"Syaoran!" this was unexpected.

"Are you alright Ying fa? Why are you in a rush? Are you hurt anywhere? Is there someone chasing you? Your not hurt are you?" The endless wave of questions made me laugh as he pulled me up into a urgent hug. Emotions played over his hard yet gentle face, first worry, then curiosity tinted with humor, the horror, anger and then back to worry. It was in that exact order. I laughed again and answered his chain of questions in order,

" Yes I'm just fine, I'm in a rush because I'm late! No I'm not hurt anywhere, no one is chasing me, I'm not injured." I laughed occasionally. His face then flipped to confusion.

"Your not late, your early acutally" he answered tightly, holding back laughter I suppose, I pouted. Wait, did he just say _early?!_

"Early? But Kero-chan told me..." I soon realized and organized all the tiny details on Kero-chan's behaviour and the peices were firmly put together, he tricked me! I was soo angry! I thought I would burst, heat was emmitted from my body. This only made Syaoran laugh harder

"KEROOOO-CHHHANNNNNNNNN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs

**AT SAKURA'S HOUSE**

Ceroberus cringed suddenly and turned his head cautiously from the friges door

"I thought I heard Sakura calling me" he laughed to himself, his upper lip twitched and he sweat dropped anime style.

"hehe..he.. I must be hearing things" he went back to scavenging the fridge for pudding. But he could never get that eerie feeling of Sakura yelling his name.

--

**Hello again! This chapter was basically a base for how my story is laid out. I will be drawing and posting a picture of the teen Sakura on youtube or maybe email it to you readers under your request. I havn't drawn it yet so please be patient. I hope this chapter was enjoyable to you, my precious readers and I hope you will continue reading this story, becuase it will get more and more interesting. Trust me!**

**I'm sending a big fat THANK YOU too all who have read the previous version of this story "Cut the Strings". The people who have reviewed/read/alerted this story will get huge internet-al cookies . The next chapter MIGHT be posted sometime this week if homework is light. I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT LONG WEEK END!**

**MERRY THANKSGIVING TO ALL! (lol)**

Love,

airaamay


	3. Remembering

**GOMENASAI! Please forgive me for not updating sooner! There were so many complications during the school year! I've had so much homework now that I can't even write a single letter for my fanfic! Another problem was that when I was writing Defying Destiny when I had the time, my computer restarted itself! I lost all of my progress and ALL OF THE CHAPTER! This is all I can remember from what it was! Please forgive me and ENJOY CHAPTER 2!**

"------" are to indicate blocks in Eriols memory of Clow

The lively scene of Tomoeda Highschool was it's usual perky self, harmony between the laughter and smiles was bountiful here. Amoungst the various Sakura Tree's, sat a navy haired boy, gazing off into a farther distance that was invisible to innocent eyes. His face was pale and transulcent, it complimented is knowledgable and kind, blue eyes. The past four years refined his body and sharpened his assets to form a matured and handsome young man. As the reincarnation of Clow Reed he inherited his magical powers and they, too, gradually grew to a substatial level. Framing his eyes were a set of glasses. The glasses were not necessary for him to remince Clow's past so his orbs and mind where drifting through his former self's past. Aimlessly wandering through scences and thoughts of Clow Reed's mind.****

ERIOL'S POV

Even I ,myself, Eriol Hiiragizawa, riencarnation of Clow Reed, who was one of the most powerful magical beings of time, do not know everything. I do not know all the results of intentional actions. I do not know the meaning of life, but I do know why we live. I do not know how big is the universe is, but I do know how small how it can be. I do not know if there is an edge to our existences, but i do know that we can fall off that edge. I do know that we can survive such a fall, but I don't know what side effects may occur or how bold is the scar. It frustrates me that I cannot gain full access to Clow's memories, barriers that my mind cannot wander by. I close my and then again concentrate on the unclear past_.  
__Memory-  
__This certain memory happened somewhere before or after Clow adressed Yue and Keroberus of his natural coming death. I can't retain the memory's place or the conclusion of the battle but I do recall the reason and opponent.  
__I began to channel through the "chapters" of Clow's memories, lingering on the details and important information. I began to see what Clow has seen, feel what he has seen, smell what he has seen, hear what he has seen, and thought what he has planned. I was Clow, right at that very opaque moment, vaguely present.  
__This memory was obscured and blurry, almost as if you were looking through damaged or unclean glass. Clow was standing before a man with a blood red aura, his mere being was wicked. He had very dark, straight and well groomed hair. It was as black as night, as black as a crows dark feathers. His skin was pale and smooth, it was almost colourless. These characteristic's were almost kind in contrast with his eyes. His hate filled orbs were a crimson red, burning with malevolence. His flamming orbs were glarring straight at Clow, almost as if he was staring at me. I shivered inwardly. His lips then curved into a humourless smirk, Clow began to speak._

"Fei Wong-san, how nice of you to drop by" he greeted kindly. I could feel him smiling at Fei Wong.

_"Hello big brother, I hope I didn't interupt anything important" Fei Wong answered sarcastically._

_"Oh, don't worry little broth-"_

_"Cut the kindness crap Clow, give me your magical powers" he hissed unpatiently._

_Fei Wong Reed flicked his hand and tendrils of red magic flew from his finger tips, heading straight towards Clow. His emotion were unreadable, this was one of the barriers I couldn't over come. What was Clow thinking of right now? I tried to over come and analyze the barrier, test its walls. But, sadly, there was no flaws of defects, I was left with a blank page._

_The chapter then began again and the red tendrils hit an unseen wall, rebounding off an invisible defence. Fei Wong swore in frustration, he the snapped his fingers and a scepter appeared before him. It was long and elegantly shaped, its long and silver spine held a beautiful head peice. It consisted of two crecent moons facing eachother, entwining with swirls of dancing silver surrounding the center. It began to glow an ominous red and Fei Wong pointed it towards his brother._

_"Delete" he comanded. Instantaneously a large blast exploded from the tip of his scepter._

_-----_

_Suddenly Clows emotions were readable in an instant, what was he hiding? He was saddened by his brothers actions and doged the attack effortleesly. _

_"Why do you need power little brother?" he asked sorrowfully. _

"the time is near" _, Clow thought._

"my actions will be helpful in the future. "

_What does he mean? I don't understand!_

"All will be clear Eriol-san"

_His words shocked me. How could he know I was here?_

_END OF MEMORY_-

That was all I could pull out, and nothing of such a memory made sense. What did Clow mean when he though, " my actions will be helpful in the future" ? Was there a new foe in future.

What does this all mean? I don't know.

**That's all for chapter 2 for now D: very short, I know T__T . I'm so sad. A HUGE thank you to all of you for supporting this fanfic and for forgiving me (you forgive me right T__T) Chapter 3 will be much longer but may take awhile for me to upload, till then..**

**HAVE FUN IN SCHOOL! :P**

**-airaamay :)  
**


End file.
